Overlooked
by wingedsilverfang222
Summary: Naruto has always been overlooked and hated by her parents whilst her siblings became spoilt and arrogant. Read on as she discovers true strength and maybe even love. #reverse harem #gaafemnaru #itafemnaru #one-sided sasufemnaru #parental kuramafemnaru
1. Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke Uchiha xX

BROTHER.

Sasuke Uchiha had always been rather arrogant (His fangirls were, of course, totally oblivious to this ) mainly due to the shadow cast upon him by his twin brother, Itachi Uchiha. Itachi was the older brother. (By ten minutes, Sasuke had always growled, unheard, under his breath ) A prodigy, who was only still at the academy due to their Mother's constant worries over their health, a boy who had almost instinctively taken to the arts of the Shinobi with skill only seen before in Konoha within Kakashi Hatake and Minato Namikaze. Whilst Sasuke - although strong for a genin- was always second best. Constantly stuck in the overwhelming shadow of his prodigious brother. He had serious self-esteem problems and had started, from the age of seven, to treat his brother with contempt. His volcano of resentment only growing when his brother proceded to ignore his belittling and simply treat Sasuke as he always had ; loving him as a brother should.

Sasuke Uchiha loathed his older brother.

FOX GIRL.

When Sasuke first saw the girl with the whiskers (fox, his mind had whispered to him, the girl was a fox) he had thought he had found a kindred spirit. One who like him, had been forsaked by those people, who called themselves his family- not that he cared. (liar, his mind had whispered him, you care so, so much ) He had thought that maybe just for that one time he would have someone to talk to, to be near someone who truly cared. He was wrong. He had watched silent and unprotesting ( he was screaming inside ) as Itachi had walked forward and held out his hand. How dull blue eyes had gradually brightened in pitiful hope. How her lips had opened, no words coming out (she was mute, he had mused in a disconected fashion ) How Itachi had smiled that gentle smile of his and seated himseld next to her, beginning a one-sided conversation that had her silently laughing, returning his smile with a timid one of her own.

He had simply walked (numb ) towards his seat at the front, they were at the back (so, so far away )

Overtime his small cush from afar on the whiskered blond had festered becoming an obsession. Even as his brother and the girl became close friends, it was rare to see them apart from each other. And the entirety of the Uchiha clan had accepted her as part of the family (it's not like she had ever had one to begin with ) With her being similar to Itachi in raw Shinobi skill and potential. Sasuke had scoffed when he had heard this. The two prodigies together? No, he would claim her as his own.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was his.


	2. Itachi Uchiha

PACIFIST.

Inwardly, Itachi had always been a pacifist.

He had never truly shown anyone this as, due to his large comprehension skills (A side effect of being a prodigy, he had thought bitterly ) he had realised quickly that belonging to the clan he did, inside the village of Konoha, to be a pacifist would be looked down on. As future clan head, said nature would only gain scorn. And so he hid it, crafting mask after mask in order to conceal his true emotions.

His new goal was created as he vowed to grow as strong as possible in order to be respected. Only then would he release his numerous facades, because then he would not be scorned he would be respected and would possess the ability to protect the Uchiha clan in his own way.

That very vow would, in the future, become Itachi Uchiha's ninja way.

BROTHER.

Sasuke.

Never in Itachi's life had he ever loved someone more then his brother.

Since that first moment when Sasuke was placed next to him in his crib Itachi had sensed and felt a connection. They were ying and yang; two sides of a coin. Without each other they were incomplete. And that is whay it pained him (so, SO much) that his brother was the way he was. Every time Sasuke scorned him, glared at him, smirked that ugly, evil smirk that seemed to be reserved only for him. A part of Itachi broke. His soul quickly becoming a field of shattered glass crafted into nauseating patterns. Why had it become like this?

It was because of this (adding to the general ignorance of the clan surrounding his 'prodigy' status and his own nature) that Itachi quickly became disillusioned with the shinobi lifestyle. Resulting in no protest from him when his Mother decided to hold him back two years to graduate at the academy when he was thirteen.

It's not like he was truly alone anyway. He had her.

HIS FROZEN LIGHT.

When Itachi first saw Naruto he could of sworn that his heart stopped and everything was silent.

He had, of course heard of the lone Namikaze. Said to have done some great injustice against the hokage. Itachi himself had long been suspicious of this, why seperate one child from two others of the same age? After all the twins ( he later discovered that their names were Mito and Nawaki ) were in the same class as them. It was a mystery ( all Uchiha's despised mysteries ) and he intended to solve it.

Looking at the girl (sitting, alone at the back corner of the classroom ) It was clear to see of her relation with the yondaime. Long strainght blonde hair tied in a high ponytail that reached to her waist alongside sharp ice-blue eyes. She was, to Itachi at that moment, a frozen princess. Untouchable in all her beauty.

Looking back on it the Uchiha heir had mused that had he not done what he had done his life would have changed dramatically (not for the best ) but he had. He still remembered striding purposly towards her. Holding out his hand and introducing himself;

"Itachi Uchiha. An honour to meet you Namikaze-san"

She started slightly, her shoulders rising in slight shock, even as she whipped her head around to face him. For a second she merely stared at him, neither moving sans their steady beathing. Before she slowly picked up the pen laying in front of her and began writing within her notebook. Raising it for him to read once she had finnished two minutes later.

'I apologize Uchiha-san but I am currently unable to communicate by speech, my name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. However, I am not particularly liked within my household so I would prefer if you would refer to me as my first name.

That is if you even wish to carry on speaking I will not hold it against you should you not. I am nothing more then a failure, you see.'

After the Uchiha finished reading he observed the Namika- No Naruto with emotionless slate eyes, before slipping into the seat beside her. Much to her shock. And proceding to introduce himself to the blonde who returned in kind.

He never once regretted it.


	3. Gaara no Sabuka

MONSTER

He was silent on the day they decided his fate.

Simply sitting alone with a three metre radius of clear ground surrounding him as others attempted to avoid the very dirt on which he seven year old was apathetic towards this pathetic act of cowardice. He was used to it. ( But YOU don't like it! So why put up with it? Why not just slaughter them all? That would prove your existence! Shukaku had whispered lovingly in his ear )

His father had stood before him, the Suna shinobi council arrayed behind him with a vicious smirk splayed across his face. However, Gaara hadn't reacted. Even as the agreement was signed, even as Gaaras 'fate' (there was no such thing as fate, he had mused inwardly) His face had not expressed a single emotion, the tattooed kanji for love carved in blood upon his forehead seemingly leering with an omnious glow. And so it was decided that gaara (no last name- he was not worthy ) would leave for Konoha the next morning as part of a treaty between the two villages.

And so the leaf gained a second jinchuriki.

NOT ALONE

When Gaara arrived in the 'strongest' shinobi village their was an uproar as people tried to decide where to 'put' him.

Within the first day Minato Namikaze, a look of upmost contempt on his face throughout the entire process, had adjusted the seal so as to truly keep Shukaku at bay. This did not, however, prevent Shukaku from speaking to Gaara within his mind, only dulling down the sand tanuki's influence. As such Gaara still rarely slept (the insomnia was as natural to him as breathing he had laughed bitterly to himself )

Everything had changed when Gaara had arrived at his new permanent residance. The Uzumaki-Namikaze clan compound. The compound measured up to be almost the size of the Uchiha complex (the Namikaze's insatiable greed, shukaku had spoken ) with several outbuildings. It was within one such outbuilding that he was placed. Kushina not wanting him to have any influence over the twins. He didn't care. (He wanted no part in their family anyway, he had sneered to himself )

It wasn't until a week after his placement that he realised someone else was staying within the same residance as him. He could not deny his shock on the day he had first seen the girl who it seemed he was, living? With. It was obvious that she was kin to Kushina and Minato just grom her facial features and with her being a similar age to him the twins he had seen before where most likely in all actuality triplets. So why would the Yondaime place this girl so far away? They had both stood (for nearly five minutes ) inwardly musing over why the other was present befor she had spoken. Introducing herself as Naruto and he had likewise spoken his name. Neither had enunciated their last names.

And then she had said it. And for the first time ever Gaara had realised he was not truly alone.

"So you are a jinchuriki too." Her gaze had remained locked to his even as teal widened and sand twisted uneasily around his feet. Following this she simply bowed to him before gripping the hem of her black shirt and looking downward. Bangs casting shadows over her eyes. She then continued, voice quiet and meek,

"I am nine. You are one."

And he had understood. After all it took a monster to know one.

NOT ALONE.

After that moment they had been literally conjoined (much to Minato's not so secret ire ) at the hip with him joining her and Itachi on their weekly joint training sessions, fitting in perfectly within the semantics.

Itachi himself got on pleasantly with Gaara as both had the view of taking it slowly and wearing masks crafted from pure 'lack of' emotions,(although at times Itachi was rather aggravated with Gaara's rather obvious bloodlust )

Gaara was rather suprised to discover that- half a year later,

He was happy.

(And if that happiness meant curling up with Naruto as night terrors struck and reduced the rather emotionally driven girl to tears then so be it )

(He couldn't say he didn't like it )


	4. Kurama Ōtsutsuki

**Seriously thanks to everyone who has read this far I am sooo grateful. Something I've forgotten to do before no I the disclaimer; yes I know its agonising but Naruto does not beling to them and we are forced to watch focusing on** "**sasuke kun!" Grrr.**

**Anyway the show goes on, **

FROM AFAR.

Kurama hadn't planned on attacking Konoha.

Kurama definitely hadn't planned on being sealed within Konoha.

So it was to be expected that he wasn't pleased in the slightest (to tell the truth he was beyond pissed with his current situation )

Fortunately (if only for the fact that it satiated his boredom ) the seal placed by that bothersome Yondaime allowed him to witness the life of his 'jinchuriki'. It was interesting, to say the least.

The girl ( oh his aggravation when he realised he was stuck inside a female of all things ) was rather strong mentally wise. This, whilst a drawback considering he planned for her to release him, actually interested him in the greater spectrum as he watched enraptured how her life played out.

He could not deny the anger he felt by the way that the eldest Namikaze treated his daughter. Anger only increased by Kusina's feigned ignorance. True, he was -and always would be- nothing more then a beast composed of chakra but he knew that family should be valued above everything ( "kurama, my beloved eldest, "father" ) Kurama already hated the Yondaime.

Kurama would soon grow to loathe Minato Namikaze.

BREAKING EXPECTATIONS.

When Kurama first met Naruto is was (to him at least ) rather anticlimatic. He had prepared himself, dulling the lights with what little power he had over the open field of ice that was her mindscape, claw raised in preparation to lure her closer and... yeah. It simply wasnt meant to be.

**Her footsteps echoed thoughout the expanse of her mind scape and her breath frosted the air in front of her. The atmosphere suited her rather well she figured. Gradually the light around her began to dim as she came upon a great cage of red bars completed with a seal as a centerpiece. For a second she remained silent simply standing, eyes closed, before the great gate. Until suddenly she bowed down low and spoken,**

**"I APOLOGIZE! Kyuubi-san for your constant imprisonment. I swear by my blood that I will find a way to unlock you without killing myself. I believe that you are able to understand and comprehend more the we humans could ever. I also believe that everyone should have a chance to be free. So onece again I apologise for your continued incarceration!"**

**And then there was silence, nothing more then her deep breathing and the steady drip of melting ice was heard. She remained bent over, heavily breathing for a second more before standing and turning around in preparation to leave.**

**"Wait. Human."**

**She started slightly as she whipped round, hair creating a glowing halo around her.**

**"Listen. For I shall not repeat this, human. Be glad I am even speaking too you." **

**And so a lonely nine tailed fox spun tales of old and legends of a man he called father to a lonely girl. **

And so a bond transcending even fate was born.

NAMES.

He had been known by many names over the years.

Kitsune.

Demon.

Fox.

Yokai.

Kyuubi.

Names were merely titles for him. Never really sticking or making an impact. Everyone despised his existence anyway. Why care for such petty things (inwardly he did, but to get to that part of him you would have to break layers upon layers of hatred that he had built as a defence )

Maybe that was why it meant so much to be called by his true name once more. A name pure and yet unpure ( as everything was in reference to him ) and so damn free of hatred.

He truly came to love the girl who echoed the ideals of his father.

She understood.


	5. Iruka Umino

Iruka Umino smiled cheerfully as he entered the classroom, a great stack of paperwork balanced within his hands. He truly did enjoy his roll within Konoha as a shinobi academy teacher. It was (to him at least ) an incredibly rewarding job. Seeing, years later, the wild and boisterous kids that you taught returning as highly competent Konoha Shinobi was an amazing experience. (He tried to avoid thinking of those, taught by him, who had later been killed on duty )

Placing the papers upon his desk the chunnin gave a gentle smile as observed his class.

Kiba Inuzuka ~ brash bold and more then a litte arrogant for sure. However within the boy's bragging and boasting lay a proud and strong alpha who would one day lead his clan.

Hinata Hyuuga ~ the black sheep of the Hyuuga clan. It was well known that her mother had died at the birth of her little sister, Hanabi, leaving her alone with a cruel perfectionist father and the uptight elders of her clan. She was shy, gentle and meek. Totally unlike her sister who took after their father. Although Iruka knew for sure that within the girl was a slumbering lion waiting for the Hyuuga to discover her true ninja way.

Shino Aburame ~ although Iruka was sure that he would never truly understand the kikachou user he was not one to base people from their outside features. He knew without doubt that many of the academy's students viewed Shino as a freak and often hated that jee could do nothing about it. But the cool, calm, analytical boy took it in stride and would soon grow into the perfect Aburame clan heir.

Choji Amakichi ~ choji was at the moment probably the least suited to ninja life, Iruka mused, however according to minami (an academy teacher from several genterarions back ) chouza, the boy's father had been exactly the same. Choji would soon grow. Soon.

Shikamaru Nara ~ the boy was a conundrum. Seriously. Everyone knew he was insanely smart, and yet his scores were only marginally higher then Kiba, the deadlast's. At first Iruka had though that the Nara had some kind of deception plan in mind, however that though was quickly scrapped when the teacher realised that the only reason for shikamaru's low scores were the boy's own damn laziness. The Nara was close friends with Choji and Iruka was certain that he would grow up to become a better strategist then even his father, Shikaku Nara.

Ino Yamaka and Sakura Haruno ~ both had brains that Iruka was beyond proud of. However, their fangirlish attitudes, that extended to the amount they ate as well as their scented shampoo ( which any Shinobi pressing chakra to their nose would be able to smell ) had halted their progress and sropped both from advancing any further in their chosen careers. Iruka had to admit that he was more then a little creeped out by their stalkerish behaviour towards the Uchiha twins. Iruka could only hope that they would clean up their act in the future before it was too late.

Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha ~ the twins were as different as night and day Iruka knew. Itachi Uchiha was a polite prodigy. Known for being constantly courteous but fiercely protective of the few true friends he had. It was known throughout the village of his fathers bias nature towards him (Fugaku never missed a chance to lord his first born son's skills to any who would listen - much to Itachi's very apparent displeasure ) Sasuke on the other hand was a brooding second rate. Iruka still remembered the boy's face when he had seen the scoreboard for the class and realised that he was drawn in fourth place with Nawaki Namikaze of all people (it was not pleasant ) the boy was arrogant and childish constantly belittling those he believed lower then him. Frankly, even though Iruka had to admit that Sasuke could fight, the academy teacher didn't have much hope towards the younger twins shinobi career.

Nawaki U. Namikaze and Mito U. Namikaze ~ unlike the Uchiha brothers this pair of twins (but they weren't Twins were they, hokage-sama? ) were incredibly similar. The shared many commonalities; from their arrogance to their self centeredness they were brats. Truthfully Iruka could say that the twins (Nawaki especially ) were the only students he had ever despised. Nawaki was an arrogant (in a league above even Sasuke ) five year old whose favourite game was to bully other kids. He was totally and utterly messed up and Iruka's opinion of the yondaime decreased every time he looked at the boy. Mito meanwhile was not as much a bully as her brother and more a hyperactive troublemaker who though she never did any wrong. In a way this made her worse. The main feature that both shared was their deep rooted loathing of their estranged sister Naruto Ōtsutsuki ( a rather strange name to call herself and subsequently Gaara if you asked Iruka ) which most likely derived from their belief that they were obligated to follow their father's and mother's footsteps and share their hatred of the blonde haired girl.

Gaara Ōtsutsuki and Naruto Ōtsutsuki ~ if asked Iruka would obviously deny ever having favourites but even he knew this was a lie. The two jinchuuriki were and always would be something like kin to him. Originally like most he had been suspicious of both demon containers believing them to be what they held (which is ludicrous to Iruka as he looks back upon the past ) but Iruka himself had been one of the first to see them as what they really were misunderstood and abused children. Nothing more and nothing less. Sure Naruto and Gaara weren't the most normal of children to begin with but it didn't matter to the chuunin. He had decided then and there (on that dark and stormy night, even as they stood before him small and suspicious of him with their hands clasped together in union ) that he would aid them and nuture them into the shinobi he saw in their flickering shadows and now as they stood before him first and third in the class with cold green and blue eyes (respective to their owners ) alight with and underlying tone of warmth and undeniable trust he knew that he would never regret that one night. (Where he had seen under facades and masks and lies )

Iruka smiled widely at the by now silent class before him spreading his arms wide in self triumph,

"Class, I know this journey has been hard but here we are! You are the future of Konoha! You are shinobi!" The chuunin's smile only brightened at the cheers that met his announcement.

"Now then, your teams will be ...

Iruka Umino regretted nothing.


	6. The cycle of hatred

**DisclaimerXx nope Naruto is still not mine *mopes in emo corner***

**Yo ~ **

**Hello and thanks to everyone~ who has liked and favourited this story it's really encouraging! Please may I have some reviews though? They can ****_really_**** help me. No flamers please. Hasn't been proof read, so any serious mistakes, please tell me, I'm writing on a tablet so its kinda complicated (for me at least)**

**wingedsilverfang Xx**

Minato hummed quietly as he read through the results of the academy graduation results. They all looked pretty promising to his eyes, especially Nawaki and Mito (those two would go far he smiled to himself) He gritted his teeth angrily when he read through the name of the top kunoichi.

Naruto.

Somewhere in the back (behind boxes of reasons why and cast in shadows) he knew his dislike of the girl was irrational, unfair and petty but he forced himself not to care. Yes, he knew for sure that the seal would not break, could not. But he simply wasn't able to look at the long blonde hair, the small (fleeting and full of hidden emotions) meaningful smiles and the soul piercing eyes without seeing **_IT_** (gaping jaws filled with sharpened carnivorous _fangs_, burning crimson fur and demonic slit pupil eyes of the same colour practically leaking malice and killing intent)

And gradually, over time, he had stopped seeing yellow, blue and tan instead only **RED, RED, RED, RED, RED, RED, RED,RED, RED,RED**. And _those_ eyes. She was dead to him (because in his eyes she wasn't human, she was the Kyuubi) of that he was certain.(he steadfastly ignored the ache in his chest (even as tears drew roads down her cheeks and betrayal dyed ocean to ice) he told himself he didn't care)

It was raining (he had noted absent mindedly) when what little hipe or trust she had in him had shriveled and died. He could not deny that his heart had twisted and clenched at the LOOK in her eyes, even as his emotionless face had not flickered. She was five, and incredibly (for her age) smart, able to _understand_ and that made it worse. She had crept into the hokage's (because when he was wearing the robes he was nothing _but_ hokage) a small timid smile upon her face and asked (in her quiet and melodious voice( a demons facade he told himself)) why he had sent the ANBU to fetch her. And so he had spoken, loomed above her and _snapped_.

He had roared and bellowed and shouted himself raw (all behind silencing seals of course) telling her just what he thought of her and her existence.

That she was worthless.

A monster

A demon

A body stealer

A stranger

A weapon

A demon

The list went on. Her face became a mirror gradually shattering and breaking to pieces with every word shards falling and reflecting and cutting and **_hurting_**. And finally he came to a finish (telling her that his child was dead, she was merely the Kitsune, tricking and luring into her web) the last piece of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze fell to the floor, and with it so did any hope of reconciliation between the two. They were both too far gone.

For a fleeting minute she had stood still and rigid, head bowed and bangs hanging forward to shadow her eyes. The silence was deafening. Then Naruto had simply turned and clasped hold of the door knob her eyes still hidden and her mouth a straight line.

"Hai Hokage-sama."

Then she had left, saying and doing nothing more, leaving him standing and panting slightly (it was one hell of a tirade) after that Minato had begun to spoil the twins (once triplets) even more, because the were his children and he _LOVED_ them.

Sighing the Hokage of konohagakure began to sort the genin into teams, gods he hated paperwork.

And so the wheels and cogs turned with a creak as hatred was born and the cycle began once again.

**Alright so, explanations.**

**To start with,**

**Rookies except team 9 ~ 14**

**Team 9 ~ 15**

**Itachi, Gaara, Naruto ~ 14**

**And yes I have made Itachi Sasuke's brother and there is no coup planned by the Uchiha, Minato was able to stop that before it started, Sasuke is just a naturally broody bastard. **

**Minato's view on Naruto ~ to minato naruto died on the day of the kyuubi attack when the fox was sealed within her. The kyuubi itself is in his eyes a great hulking monster and much like a trauma victim his view on the fox extends to Naruto as he can't look at her without getting ****_flashbacks _**** this leads to him gradually pushing her away before one day he just ****_snaps_**** as you have seen here. After this there is no way ffor him to reconcile with her and so he simply forces himself into the thought that she ****_is_**** the Kyuubi and that he should just give up on her. This leads to him spoiling Nawaki and Mito. This view extends to all jinchuuriki, although he is most affected by Naruto.**

**I have other plans for kushina though so don't expect her to be meek and mild.**

**Also, just to say I am ****_NOT_**** a Minato basher. I actually like his character but this is the only way for me to truly set my fic out. The only people I bash within Naruto would have to be Sakura, Sasuke and Danzo, just because I don't like their characters, sakura is a fangirl with a little strangh and a thorough one trick pony, whilst although Sasuke is justified he just takes his revenge too far, adding to the fact that Kishimoto seems to be obsessed with telling an anime about Sasuke instead of Naruto? Yeah I'm kinda disillusioned about Sasuke on a whole. Danzo? Well he's just a dick, no question:**

**1) trains mindless drones for the 'good' of the village**

**2) is obsessed with power**

**3) forces Itachi to kill his entire clan save Sasuke**

**4) makes multiple attempts for the hokage position while current hokages are ****_still alive_**

**5) do I really need to go on?**

**So yeah, thanks for everyone reading**

**Ja ne**


	7. Split leaves

**Disclaimer Xx yes, yes Naruto will never ever belong to me *que anime tears* **

**Thanks again for reading review and favourite or follow if its to your standards *raises head hopefully* **

**This chapter is kinda an intermission and the main story will be starting next chapter (if I am able to get my arse into gear!)**

**Wingedsilverfang ~**

The soft melody slipped from her lips naturally as she stood at her window of her bedroom. It was a reassurance to her; a break from the monotonous hum of silence that blanketed the early morning. The tune was simple a steady trill with many thrills and yet a underlying tone of calmness. Once, many years ago (ten years, ten whole years, that one part of her mind shrouded in bitterness whispered) Kushina had sung this song to her as she rocked and held her and Loved her. Naruto's nails dug into the hard wood and she turned abruptly and stalked out of the room, there was no point in recalling the past.

**Behind her a green leaf fluttered gently to the ground; Split clean in two.**

Naruto stifled a yawn as she reached the kitchen, offering a sleep ridden nod to gaara (he in return gave her one of his special smiles reserved only for her, his lip tilting up in a half smirk that was somehow perfectly innocent on his stoic face) before gathering her own breakfast and settling next to the redhead on the kitchen table.

They filled their morning with light chatter even as they finished eating and began to make their way towards the academy. Upon reaching the crossroad (four paths: Uchiha, Huuya, Senju and Namikaze) they were joined by a slightly disgruntled Itachi who was complaining lightly about his mother's over affectionate approach causing Gaara to smirk and Naruto to snicker a little - much to the Uchiha's consternation (and secret happiness, because he loved every minute of his two friends amusement)

They were, as always, the first three to arrive at their particular classroom. Settling themselves within the back row they quickly began their own self occupying activities (Gaara ~ reading, Itachi ~ reading and Naruto ~ sleeping) unknown to all three Iruka stood at the doorway (chakra suppressed) and a small bittersweet smile on his face, before the chuunin turned an left to collect his paperwork.

"Now then, you teams will be...

**as always thanks for reading! R&amp;R please~**

**Ja ne ~**


End file.
